Within the scope of turbomachine test campaigns, numerous instrumentation systems are deployed in the architecture of the turbomachine. This instrumentation density involves in particular the placing of multiple routings of different wiring harnesses laid out inside measuring rods which have a circular section.
Given the high rotation regimes encountered during test campaigns, the measuring rods may be subjected to important vibratory excitations that can lead to damaging the instrumentation system or its environment.